Mr Airplane
by teayunmin
Summary: He is strong than you know. / YoonMin FF / Jimin!uke / BL / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ / DON'T BASH THE PAIR, YOU CAN FIGHT WITH ME :3


_**Mr. Airplane**_

Rating: T

Genre: Angst! Friend-zone! Rejected! Full-of-shit!

Relationshit: YoonMin ; Min Yoongi x Park Jimin | Vkook ; Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung. Lil-bit JiKook ; Jeon Jungkook x Park Jimin.

Char: Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok.

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BASH! NO ONES IS PERFECT.**

 _ **YOONMIN FF! JIMIN!UKE+YOONGI!SEME.**_

 _ **SLIGHT VKOOK! TAE!UKE+KOOKIE!SEME.**_

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Hyung, do you know who is more beautiful than the stars tonight?"**_

" _ **I know. I know. Jeon Jungkook is the most beautiful person on this universe for you, didn't he?"**_

" _ **Yeah, he is. How could you know that, hyung?"**_

" _ **Isn't it obvious? You're obviously showing him your affection..." (infront of me).**_

" _ **Haha, you're right hyung. You don't know how much I love him."**_

" _ **Yea. I don't."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Aku lelah Jimin, aku ingin istirahat." Yoongi membuka suaranya setelah mereka kehilangan kata untuk diucapkan, meninggalkan ruangan hampa yang tidak nyaman diantara mereka selama beberapa menit.

Jimin mengangguk, "Mimpi yang indah, hyung. Jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang yang kita bicarakan tadi ya, hyung?"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum _memaksa_ sudut bibirnya terangkat setinggi mungkin sebelum ia berbalik dan senyum itu menghilang digantikan dengan air yang jatuh dari sudut matanya.

.

Jimin menghela nafasnya, ia merasa lega bisa mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam kepada seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat dipercayainya, seseorang yang peduli padanya, hyung kesayangannya, Min Yoongi.

Jimin sangat mencintai Jeon Jungkook bagaimanapun sikap Jungkook padanya.

.

 _ **It will be better when your first love rejecting you and losing your first love, than rejected someone who cares about you, and will be there when you feel insecure.**_

.

Yoongi sedang mengunyah permen karet saat Jimin datang menemuinya di taman. Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa, Jimin hanya ingin mengajak Yoongi jalan-jalan. Namun jantung Yoongi berdetak tanpa ritme. Berdetak tidak karuan, saat Jimin menyuruhnya untuk tidur dipangkuannya.

Ia bisa merasakan jemari halus itu membelai setiap helai rambutnya, menyisirinya dengan perlahan. Sebelah tangannya sibuk memegang ponsel, ia beberapa kali menerima pesan, Yoongi tahu siapa orang yang akan Jimin kirimi pesan disaat-saat seperti ini.

Yoongi hanya diam, memejamkan matanya, ia sesekali membuka matanya untuk mengingat lekukan wajah sempurna Jimin, pipi yang chubby dan halus dengan garis rahang yang tajam. Sempurna. _Jimin is beautiful_.

Hingga Jimin membuka suaranya untuk bercerita tentang Jeon Jungkook, cinta pertamanya...

 _Jungkook adalah teman Jimin saat masih di SMP, Jimin bertemu dengan Jungkook saat terlambat di upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Mereka sama-sama disuruh menyapu halaman belakang dan menghitung daun yang mereka dapatkan. Mereka tertawa bersama saat menyadari bahwa halaman belakang yang begitu kotor telah mereka bersihkan._

 _Jungkook tersenyum dengan hangat saat menyadari bahwa ia sekelas dengan Jimin. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, kemana-mana selalu bersama, hingga Jungkook meminta Jimin untuk berciuman dengannya._

" _Jimin-hyung, apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya berciuman?"_

 _Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku belum pernah berciuman, bagaimana denganmu Jungkookie?"_

 _Jungkook menyeringai, "Bagaimana jika kita mencobanya?"_

 _Jimin membolakan matanya, "Apa maksudmu? Apa kita harus menarik_ sunbae _atau_ hoobae _cantik untuk berciuman?"_

 _Jungkook tertawa renyah, "Kau sudah cukup cantik untukku..."_

 _Jimin terperangah, cantik katanya? Wajah Jimin memerah padam. Jungkook mengipasi wajahnya sebelum akhirnya ia memegang kedua sisi rahang Jimin dan menciumnya tepat di bibir, melumat bibir halus_ un-touched _Park Jimin. Bibir tebal yang terasa pas dengan bibirnya._

 _Jimin ikut menggerakkan bibirnya meski dengan gerakan yang aneh, tapi mereka bisa melakukannya. Saat Jungkook melepaskan ciuman_ innocent _merek itulah, Jimin tak berani bertatapan mata langsung dengan Jungkook, karena jika ia melakukannya dadanya akan mengadakan festival dadakan._

 _Dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya._

 _._

 _Jimin maupun Jungkook tak ada yang berani mengungkit apa yang pernah terjadi, namun diantara mereka tak ada yang menjauh justru semakin dekat setiap harinya. Tidak hingga mereka naik ke kelas dua SMA..._

" _Selamat pagi semua. Hari ini kalian akan kedatangan teman baru dari Daegu. Silahkan masuk, nak. Perkenalkan dirimu." Ssaem dikelas Jimin dan Jungkook memperkenalkan seorang murid baru._

 _Murid baru itu tersenyum dengan senyuman kotaknya, Jimin mau tak mau ikut tersenyum dan saat ia melihat ke arah Jungkook, Jimin cemburu. Sesuatu membakar desiran halus di dadanya. Ia bisa melihat pandangan penuh arti itu._

" _Hi, class! Perkenalkan, aku Kim Taehyung dari Daegu. Mohon bantuannya dan salam kenal semua." Taehyung sedikit membungkuk dua kali lalu mengambil tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan wali kelas mereka._

 _Saat itu pula ia mulai menyadari, bahwa ia harus belajar merelakan sesuatu yang bukan untuknya, yang bukan miliknya._

 _Meski sulit._

 _Saat semester pertama selesai, Jimin bisa melihat bagaimana kedua anak adam itu berpegangan tangan, bagaimana jari-jari mereka pas mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain. Bagaimana sang dominan memperlakukan sang submissive dengan baik. Bagaimana cara Jungkook menatap dalam mata indah Taehyung._

 _Jimin mulai tenggelam dalam perasaannya sendiri, hingga ia tak sadar ia adalah salah satu murid dengan nilai yang buruk dikelas, dan orangtuanya mengharuskannya untuk ikut kelas tambahan dirumah._

 _Saat itulah ia bertemu dengan Min Yoongi, 19 tahun._

" _Hi, Park Jimin. Mulai sekarang aku adalah tutor mu, aku Min Yoongi, 19 tahun, kuliah di salah satu universitas disini, aku adalah asisten dosen, asisten ibu mu."_

" _Uhm... apa hobimu?" tanya Jimin sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya._

 _Cute._

" _Tak ada. Aku hanya suka rapping dan membuat lagu. Aku insomnia dan menghargai waktu tidur. Itu saja. Sekarang ambil buku fisika mu kerjakan soal yang tak kau mengerti lalu bertanya jika kau tak tahu apa-apa."_

 _Jimin mengangguk._

' _Sepertinya akan sangat membosankan.' Pikirnya_

 _Namun tidak saat Yoongi akan mengusap rambutnya atau sekedar mengacaknya jika ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengerjakan soal yang mudah untuk diselesaikan. Setelah Jimin mengerti dengan materi untuk hari ini, mereka akan bermain game seharian, atau menonton drama, makan, dan_ fooling around _._

.

.

.

 _ **He is strong than you know.**_

Yoongi terkekeh mendengar cerita Jimin tentang dirinya dan cinta pertamanya.

Lalu Yoongi memberanikan dirinya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, ia mengelus pipi halus Jimin dengan ibu jarinya. Menatap mata itu lekat-lekat.

' _Now or Never'_ batinnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jimin-ah. Apa kau tak keberatan menjadi kekasihku?"

Jimin membolakan matanya, terkejut dengan confess yang tiba-tiba dari Yoongi.

"T-Tapi, hyung... t-tapi..."

Yoongi membenarkan posisi duduknya, mengurungkan niatnya untuk terus mengelus pipi halus Jimin dan menunduk sebentar sebelum tersenyum ke arah Jimin.

"Aku tahu, Jimin. Aku tak seharusnya menanyakan hal seperti itu padamu. Maafkan aku."

"B-Bukan begitu, hyung. K-Kau tahu kan kalau aku masih _mencintai_ Jungkook. Aku sangat mencintainya. M-Maafkan aku, hyung." Jimin memainkan jarinya. Yoongi tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Yeah, aku tahu kau begitu mencintainya. _I'm sorry_. Tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti... _bye_." Yoongi pergi dengan perasaan bercampur aduk di dadanya.

Ia tak tahu jika kata selamat tinggal yang diucapkan Yoongi lebih buruk dari sakit hati yang ia dapati dari cinta pertamanya.

.

Malamnya Jimin mengerti mengapa Yoongi tak pernah menghubunginya lagi, setiap malamnya, setiap harinya, tak ada pesan satu pun dari Yoongi. Entah apa yang salah dari Jimin, namun ia merasa salah saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintai Jungkook dihadapan Yoongi.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan, Jimin kesakitan. Sesuatu yang berat dan tajam menghimpit dadanya, ia sulit bernafas, hanya air mata yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Kakaknya, Hoseok berkata bahwa Yoongi ingin menemuinya namun Jimin tidak memperdulikannya, ia menganggap bahwa Hoseok hanya mempermainkannya seperti biasa. Namun kali ini ia salah.

Yoongi menunggunya sebelum pesawatnya akan _take off_ pukul 7 malam nanti.

Namun saat Yoongi mengetahui bahwa Jimin tak ingin bertemu dengannya, ia tersenyum pahit pada Hoseok dan menitipkan sesuatu di dalam amplop berwarna biru tua untuk Jimin.

.

.

Jimin mengingat kembali bagaimana ia susah payah membangunkan Yoongi, ia teringat bahwa Yoongi selalu lupa untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya, hingga ia harus menyuapi Yoongi yang sering ia juluki dengan _big baby_ , ia ingat bagaimana halusnya helaian rambut Yoongi bertemu dengan jemarinya. Ia ingat bahwa Yoongi memeluknya saat ia kembali bercerita tentang Jungkook, menghapus air matanya, mengatakan semua kata-kata _sweet-nothing_ agar Jimin berhenti menangis.

Hingga ia ingat dengan jahatnya ia menolak Yoongi, dengan teganya ia menjauhi Yoongi, tidak menghubunginya, mencoba untuk melupakannya meski ia sadar bahwa ia tak bisa. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sangat mencintai Yoongi.

Ia ingat bahwa sekarang hubungannya dengan Jungkook sedikit memburuk karena ia pernah menampar Jungkook saat mengatai bahwa Yoongi adalah _assholes and dickhead_. Ia ingat bahwa Yoongi pernah bercerita tentang insomnia nya yang semakin parah.

Hingga ia memutar kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu bahwa Hoseok memanggilnya untuk bertemu dengan Yoongi sebelum _semuanya terlambat_.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menangis membaca surat di dalam amplop biru itu, disana ada sebuah kartu memori yang berisikan lagu yang ia buat untuk Jimin, disana juga ada beberapa hasil kamera polaroid dengan wajah Jimin yang sedang tersenyum cerah sebagai objek. Tangisan Jimin semakin menjadi saat ia melihat sebuah foto dengan jadwal penerbangan disana, pukul 7 malam, sekarang sudah pukul 6.45, Jimin masih punya waktu 15 menit.

Ia berlari dan terus berlari hingga ia sampai didepan pintu pembatas dan melihat pesawat itu membawa Yoongi pergi dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **2 Years Later.**_

Jimin berdiri di depan pintu pembatas itu, melihat pesawat yang sama yang _ia_ gunakan untuk pergi.

Ia bergumam, _"Hey, Mr. Airplane! Can you bring him back to me? I wanna shove a food in his mouth, i am the one who can make him wake up from his dead-sleep, so let him back and let me spend the rest of my life with him, please..."_ air mata membanjiri kedua pipi halus Jimin.

Pukul 6.45 Park Jimin berdiri menunggu _Mr. Airplane_ membawa _nya_ kembali.

Pukul 7.00 Min Yoongi meninggal karena kanker paru-paru stadium akhir dan insomnia yang parah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 7.00 dimalam berikutnya, Park Jimin meninggal karena overdosis.

.

.

.

 _ **END.**_


End file.
